


Just Say That You Do

by lovenotes



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rin is a dork, and refuses to admit he's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotes/pseuds/lovenotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's grip in his new scarf tightens unconsciously; he clenches his jaw and tries to ignore the sting behind his eyes. It's not fair. Rin is so fucking in love with the boy sitting in front of him that it almost hurts. Every little thing that Makoto does - from offering to share his drink to knitting a goddamn scarf for him - it just has Rin falling harder and harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of MakoRin week where I chose the prompt: warmth. I kind wrote this really rushed with minimal editing so apologies ;~;

Today is the day. Today is the day that Rin is finally going to confess to Makoto. It's Christmas Eve and Makoto had invited Rin to go to the fair being held at the pier, just the two of them, alone. It's almost like a date, really (at least in Rin's head it is). The circumstances couldn't be more perfect.

Except for the fact that Rin is late.

Thirty fucking minutes late to be exact.

The cold December air whips his face as he runs, mussing up his hair that he had spent nearly fifteen minutes perfecting (his hair is actually the reason he's late, not that he's going to admit it out loud). When he spots the familiar tall figure leaning against the railing of the board walk, he lets out a sigh of relief and picks up the pace of his run.

"Makoto!"

He sees Makoto jump a little at the call of his name. He whips his head around for a moment before his eyes land on Rin, a bright smile forming on his face.

Rin skids to a stop in front of him, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry - I'm late - I missed my train and - had to wait for another one," Rin says in between gasps of air. He straightens and places his hands on his hips, still panting a little. "I would've - called, but my phone died."

"That's okay! I'm just glad you could make it," Makoto chirps. Rin breathes another sigh of relief. Good, he's not mad so he still has a chance.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah! But uh -" Makoto scans Rin up and down, a concerned frown on his face. "Aren't you going to be cold? The forecast said there's a chance of light snow tonight."

Rin glances down at his outfit; he's wearing a black cardigan over a loose-fitting light grey v-neck paired with jeans rolled half-way up his calves and red converse. Rin was a bit cold on his way here but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. If anything, it'll give him an excuse to stand close to Makoto for warmth.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

x

An hour and a half later and Rin is not fine.

They had ridden all the different rides, even the scary ones where Rin was kind of hoping Makoto would cling to him for dear life but it turned out to be the complete opposite. But, whatever Makoto says, Rin did not scream.

(Yes, he did.)

It was nearing ten o'clock by the time they stood in line for the ferris wheel and Rin starts freezing like a popsicle. Makoto stands next to him, completely oblivious to the cold in his thick parka. Rin shivers as a thick gust of wind drafts over them, wrapping his arms around himself. _God_ , it's so cold. He had rolled down his jeans in an attempt to keep his ankles warm but that didn't do anything whatsoever and there is no way Rin is going to ask for the jacket Makoto offered earlier because that meant admitting Makoto was right and hearing the inevitable "I told you so".

Another gust of wind blows through them and okay, maybe admitting that Makoto was right isn't so bad.

"Rin, are you cold?" Makoto asks, looking concerned, but the light amusement laced in his voice betrays him. Rin narrows his eyes.

"I'm fine," he bites out, pulling his cardigan tighter around himself.

"Honestly, Rin, if you're cold I can just give you my ja-"

"I said I'm _fine_. I just want to get on the stupid ferris wheel already."

Makoto bites his lip, looking like he was contemplating something before sighing and facing forward. They move up a couple steps as a couple in front of the line climbs into the car of the ferris wheel. Rin lets out a breath and watches as it drifts and disappears into the air. Rin looks up at the sky, a dark blue color with a few twinkling stars sprinkled here and there. A weight settles in his stomach when he realizes the day is coming to a close and Rin still needs to confess to Makoto. God, he's so nervous. Rin has never made a love confession to anyone before and what if Makoto didn't return his feelings? He knows that Haru isn't a problem, considering him and Sousuke announced their relationship a couple months earlier (which Rin wasn't expecting, like at all), but... what if? What if Makoto only saw him as a friend and he only invited him out today was because he knew Rin was going to spend Christmas Eve alone since Gou was out with her friends and his mom was too busy working? What if Rin was looking too much into the glances Makoto sometimes sends his way? What if -

An arm wraps around Rin's shoulders and he's suddenly pulled into Makoto's side. Blood rushes into Rin's cheeks as he feels Makoto's thumb rub small circles on his left shoulder.

"I can hear the gears turning in your brain from here," Makoto murmurs, his breath drifting across the top of Rin's head like a whisper. "What are you thinking about?"

Rin stares down at his feet, desperately trying to fight the blush forming on his face. "N-nothing important."

He hears - well, more like he _feels_ Makoto hum thoughtfully but he doesn't ask anymore questions. They finally make it to the front of the line and Makoto's arm falls from Rin's shoulder. Rin couldn't help the disappointment he feels as he loses Makoto's comforting heat. They climb into the ferris wheel car together, taking a seat across from each other and they begin their ascent to the sky.

Rin stares down at the pier, the flurry of pink and blue and green and purple lights become smaller by the minute. Next to pier lies the ocean, its gentle waves reflecting the stars above. It's beautiful, really.

"Pretty," Makoto says quietly. Rin glances over at him and he immediately wants to take his previous thought back. If the pier below them is beautiful, then Makoto is _breathtaking_. The lights of the ferris wheel shine on him, almost forming a halo around his head. His bright forest green eyes glitter and the corner of his lips are pulled up into a contented, relaxed smile.

Rin falls just a bit harder for him.

"Makoto."

Makoto tears his gaze away from the pier to look at Rin, his eyebrow quirked questioningly. Rin gulps, his throat suddenly becoming very dry. He wipes his clammy hands on his thighs and takes a deep breath.

"There's - there's something I have to tell you. I - um," Rin coughs lightly. "I -"

There's a sudden shriek above them, making both Rin and Makoto jump in their seat. The car above them is rocking slightly and there's a defiant shout and a couple woven apologies before it quiets down. Rin glares up at the car, annoyed that he got interrupted.

"Rin?"

Rin jumps again slightly and focuses his gaze back on Makoto. "Right, um, I was going to tell you something. Okay, I - I wanted to tell y-you that - it's really damn cold all of a sudden _holy shit_."

A large gust of wind blows through their car, making Rin shiver and huddle closer to himself. He's beginning to think the universe is out to get him. Makoto's eyes widen in concern.

"Rin! I told you that the forecast said it was going to be cold - here," Makoto slides his backpack off his back and begins rummaging through it.

"No - Makoto, I'm fine. I don't need the jacket - damnit, that's not what I meant to tell you. What I was trying to say was that -"

Rin stops mid-sentence when Makoto suddenly pulls out a dark grey knitted scarf out of his backpack. His heart nearly gives out when Makoto leans forward in his seat and begins wrapping the scarf around his neck, his face inches away from Rin's. He could see the gold specks in Makoto's eyes from here.

"There you go," Makoto says as he finishes wrapping the scarf. "You should be a bit warmer now."

Rin lifts a hand to his neck. The material is soft and extremely warm and looks almost like it was -

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah," Makoto admits, laughing a little, "My mom knits and I asked her to teach me so I can make you one. So, ah, Merry early Christmas."

"You... you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas."

Makoto smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind his ears, his cheeks pink. "I know," he says, his voice soft. "But I wanted to."

Rin's grip in his new scarf tightens unconsciously; he clenches his jaw and tries to ignore the sting behind his eyes. It's not _fair_. Rin is so fucking in love with the boy sitting in front of him that it almost hurts. Every little thing that Makoto does - from offering to share his drink to knitting a goddamn scarf for him - it just has Rin falling harder and harder.

"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I like you," Rin blurts out. "As in, I like like you and I have for a long time."

Rin's next breath gets lodged in his throat as he watches Makoto's eyes widen in shock. Silence stretches between them as Rin waits for him to answer, feeling like he's going to puke any minute. The only sound is the distant chatter below them and the slow creak as the ferris wheel turns. They have already reached the highest point and was beginning their descent. Just when Rin had enough of the agonizing silence, Makoto giggles.

Yeah, that's right, he downright _giggles_.

Makoto lifts a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stop his laughter, but it doesn't stop even a little bit. Rin feels his jaw drop in disbelief. What the hell?

"I confess my feelings to you and you start _laughing_ at me?" Rin asks incredulously. He would be angry but Makoto is too damn cute for him to be. Although, he is getting a bit offended.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop," Makoto's giggles does die down but Rin knows there's still a wide amused smile behind the hand in front of his mouth. "It's just - _like like_? Rin, we're not in elementary school."

Rin flushes in embarrassment. He grits his teeth and looks away. "Well, sorry!" he snaps, "It was in the heat of the moment."

"Rin, I'm sorry I laughed. Rin, look at me," Makoto says, pleadingly but Rin stubbornly keeps his eyes on the floor.

A hand suddenly grasps his chin and forces him to look up to see Makoto's face centimeter away from his. Amusement dances in his eyes but there's a gentle smile on his face.

"What?" Rin asks, cringing when his voice cracks slightly. Makoto leans forward until their foreheads are pressed against each other. He takes one of Rin's hands and laces their fingers together.

"I like like you too."

Rin's heart stops.

"Oh," he says.

"Yeah," Makoto replies and kisses him.

x

The ferris wheel soon comes to an abrupt stop but their kiss doesn't until the guy manning the ride awkwardly clears his throat and asks them to get off. Both breathless and blushing, they climb out holding hands.

And despite the freezing cold air coiling around them, Rin has never felt any warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> tumblr: sawamuras.tumblr.com or firelxrd.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @firelrd
> 
> also, if you wanna learn more about makorin week, go [here!](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com)


End file.
